


Be Still My Stuttering Heart

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Speech Disorders, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart had grown up with a speech impediment, but he learned to talk without it through therapy. That was, until he met Eggsy Unwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still My Stuttering Heart

Growing up, Harry Hart was told he was anything but ordinary.

His family was well off and his father was a honorable doctor, someone who gained much respect from their community. He grew up in a sizable house in the English countryside with his mother and father alone, no siblings nor house-help. He had been home schooled until University. And not by choice, mind you.

But because of his damn stutter.

When he was younger, he hadn’t seen any problem with it- It was just how he talked. However, Harry’s father had seen differently. He always told Harry, “No one will take you seriously as a gentleman if you speak like you’re shivering.” 

It took him years to break the speech impediment, hours of therapy.

Harry’s mother tried her best to reassure her son, remind him that there was nothing wrong with the way he was born, but by the time he believed her, it was too late. He’d mastered hiding his stutter.

It would continue to be a part of him that was kept hidden, like many other things.

It wasn’t often that Harry Hart lost control.

His entire adult life had been based around routine, being in control and knowing exactly what to do, how to dress and where to shoot. Losing control of himself was not exactly an option, given his career. As a spy, he had to be able to keep his cover and keep it well.

That was all fine, and he’d never had a problem with losing control until he’d met Eggsy Unwin.

The very first day they’d met (with Eggsy being an adult as opposed to a child) Harry had lost control and brutally beaten Dean’s men in the pub. It was worth it, however, to protect Eggsy’s name and to see the look of wonder on his face.

Since then, Eggsy had always been the cause of Harry’s explosions, be it anger, lust or worry.

Harry knew being a Kingsman agent was a dangerous job. He had been a field agent once, before he’d been shot and assigned to Arthur’s position. He knew how it felt to be out there, being shot at, and know that you might not come home to your loved ones.

He just never realized how it felt to be on the opposite side of it.

“Merlin, status update on Galahad and Lancelot’s mission, please,” Harry asked, striding into Merlin’s office with one cup of tea and one cup of coffee. He was buzzing with nervous energy, hating not knowing how Eggsy was doing.

Merlin shook his head.

“Lancelot has retrieved the flash drive and is heading out. Galahad should be following her shortly.”

Merlin and Harry watched in anticipation. 5 minutes passed and Lancelot checked in, arriving at the helicopter that had been sent for extraction. Still no word from Eggsy.

Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest, fists clenched tightly.

Suddenly, Merlin began typing furiously, a sweat breaking out on his forehead.

“Merlin? What’s going on? Where is Eggsy?”

That’s when everything went to shit.

Eggsy had almost made it out of the building when the bomb went off, nearly killing him. He was lucky to have made it out with only a broken arm and a fractured leg, along with multiple cuts and bruises.

Harry had nearly had a heart attack when he heard what happened and didn’t leave Eggsy’s side for a moment when the man made it back to the HQ infirmary.

“’Arry,” Eggsy murmured, head still dazed from the strong pain medications he was on. “You’re here.”

Harry smiled, eyes brimming with tears. “T-thought I’d l-l-lost you, my l-love.”

Eggsy grinned, reaching out to clumsily stroke Harry’s cheek.

“You ain’t gonna get rid of me that easily, bruv,”

“D-d-don’t want to get r-r-rid of you. L-l-love you so much. G-god, Eggsy, I was s-s-so s-s-scared.”

“Hush,” Eggsy murmured, taking Harry’s hand in his own. “Relax, my love. I don’t want you to work yourself up. It’s okay. I’m here, I’m okay. Everything is fine.”

Harry nodded, smiling shyly. Eggsy was always so patient when Harry’s stutter came out. He always knew exactly how to handle Harry’s anxiety.

“Love you, ‘Arry,” Eggsy mumbled, eyes drooping shut again, pulled under by the medication.

“L-l-love you too, Eggsy.”


End file.
